Why did this happen
by undertalelife
Summary: Isabelle works for the mayor and Digby works at nook's homes,everthing is fine until one day when Isabelle was working she got a call and had to go to nook's homes uptown. When she got there saw many people outside and saw lottie being caryed to the to the hospital. Tom nook talk to her and said digby did it. Can she find out who really did it or did digby really do.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is a new story so enjoy: Isabelle was siting on a chair doing paperwork. "Ok Isabelle that is all the paperwork for today, you can go home now"the mayor said geting up from his chair"No,it ok I'll keep woking" she said. "No,you worked all day besides you need to meet your brother uptown" the mayor said. He remembered the day he meet digby and then found out he was Isabelle bother. "Are you sure" she said. "Yeah now go" said the the mayor who turned off the light.

Isabelle was at nook's homes."I wonder what he wants to talk about" Isabelle said. Then the door opened and digby came out. "Let's go home now" he said.

"So what do you what to talk about"she said walking. "Lottie said tom nook want's to fire me but it's up to Lottie" he said sounding mad. They did not talk the rest of the way.

 **DAY 2**

Isabelle was on a bench with the mayor next to him. It was a cloudy cold morning. They were drinking coffee. "The river in front of us is beautiful, right" she said. "It is Isabelle" the mayor said when tommy came and grabed isabelle and the mayor and drag them uptown"What's happening, tommy" the mayor said. "I'll tell you on the way" tommy said.

Isabelle,tommy,and the mayor were outside of nook's homes with other people. "Isabelle I need to talk to you". She turned around. She saw it was toom nook. "You to mayor" he said. "Follow me" he said.

 **AN sorry if this chapter is short**


	2. Chapter 2 I dont know why

**Hey everyone new chapter. Enjoy!** Isabelle and the mayor followed tom nook into nook's homes. For some reason he was allowed in. "What happened here" Isabelle said in a shook. She saw blood from a desk to the ground. She also saw a chair on the ground "Your brother digby hit Lottie,or at less we think" tom nook said. Isabell just stood their like a a snowman. "but digby is missing we belive he's hideing"he also said. "You can go now".

Later that night (time 11:34)

Isabelle was in her couldn't even sleep. Ring! Ring! She got up from her bed and grabed the phone. "hello" she said."Hey Isabelle I just called to see if your ok" The mayor said. (I'm going to call him Admir) "Hi mayor your also up" she said. "I couldn't sleep with all the Lottie talk. Are you ok with Digby missing" he said going down stairs."Really,of coures I'm not ok" she said looking out the window. "Well I can come over if your scared of sleeping alnoe tonight." Admir said walking in the Kicken. He stopped. The window was broken,he turned around."Ok" Isabelll said."cya there bye." "bye." Admir grabed his jacket,and went walked to the plaza,passed the town hall,and arived. Before he could even knock the door opened. "O, hey Isabelle how did you know i was here" he asked. "I saw you walking, come inside" she said and let Admir in. Admir was laying on the floor. "Are you sure you dont want to sleep on the bed mayor" said Isabelle. "Ummmm" Admir said. "No thx its ok" he said back."Ok, thanks for coming,If I sleeped alone I would have felt like i was in some sort of scary movie that the guy wears a mask and killes people and i don't like those movies." she said puting her phone in the charger."No problem good night" He said. "Good night" she said. In a few seconds Admir's phone rang. He picked it up,it was a text messge.

Unknow:You should have sleep with Isabelle

Admir was little scared he texted it back

Admir: Who is this

Unknow:You'll find out later but I know the truth

"Whats wrong" said Isabelle looking at Admir."O i got a text nothing to worry about"he said back. "Ok" she said and went back to sleep,so did Admir.

The Next Day (Time 12:47)

Admir woke up. He rubed his eyes and looked at the clock."Dam, its 12:47" he said sofly. He got up and put his shirt on. He looked at Isabelle. she didint have those bells that are usally around her hair and had pink slevless pj. He looked out the window, the snow was on the window and it was not to cloudey but not to sunny eiher. He layed down in the blanket he slept on and looked at his phone he got a text.

David O: Hey you there

Admir: Yea just woke up

David O: Wow I just woke up at 5

Admir: Lol

David O: I'm having a party 2moro at 5 are you coimg

Admir: Let me guess when you woke up you thought of a party at 5 when you woke up at 5

David O: Yup, so your coming or not

Admir: Ok

David O: Can you bring Isabelle she always works and I fell like she needs to have at least fun

Admir: Ok cya there

Davis O: Bye

David O left chat

Yawn. Admir looked at the bed. Isabelle was geting up."Good morning" she said. "Good morning" He said

Police stasion (Time 1:49)

Admir and Isabelle were in a room. "Tell me Isabelle do you know where digby" said Tom nook "I Don't know" she said. "Ok but has anything happend yestrday both of you" He said. "Well i was talking to Isabelle and i walked in the kickten and my window was broken" Admir said "And when I was at Isabelle's I got this text" He showed him the text. "And why were you at Isabelle's" he asked "because she was scared to sleep" "And why" "You know why" Admir said. "Ok thats it for today you can go know"

Later that night (Time 12:56)

"Thanks for coming again" said Isabelle "No problem" Admir said. "Can you sleep with me tonight" she said. Admir blussed "Ok" He got in bed with him. "Can you also hug me" She said. Admir did. "Good night" she said. "Good night" Admir said.

 **I am supper sorry that i havent updated I'll try to updated dalily thx for reading bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 The party

Main Street School (time 12:00)

Dinnnnnng! Animals were in the school."Have you heard what happend to Lottie"said clossed there locker."Yea, its really sad"said both walked down the hallway."Who would do a thing to her" said Margie opeing the door."They said it was Digby but there not sure,but they know it is him because he disapeared."cobb said. Ring! Ring! Cobb looked at his phone.

David O:Party at my place,coming

Cobb:Well du of coures I'm coming

David O: K cya there

"Hey Cobb,hey margie how are you" said Doc."Hey Doc good did you know that Davi-" "Yes I know he is having a party and yes I'm coming"Doc interrupted. "Wait Theres a party"said Margie suprried."O ummmmm" said cobb. _Dam it what do I say. I'll say no_ He thought "Yea you didnt know" cobb said awkwardly. "No I'll come to it cya boys around" margie said walking to her desk."Your really bad at keeping secrets" Doc said. "I know"cobb respounded. "You know she is going to find out you like her" "I know thats why I'm trying my best to keep it a secret"Cobbsaid punching Doc. "Ok, sorry now lets sit down" he said. Thyey walked to The're desks. Ring! Ring! Doc looked at his phone.

Alert the south of the town will be closed

"Aw man my house is south"

Isabelle house (time 1:48)

Admir woke up. He looked at the clock. "Man I should really stop staying up late all week" he said. He got up and looked at his phone.

David O: Hi

David O: :(

David O: wru

Admir:Hi sorry just woke up and I'm at Isabelle's

David O: why r u there

Admir: I felt like it

David O: r u still coming 2 my party

Admir: yea

David O: K cya there

Admir put on his shirt and looked out the was again not too cloudey but not to sunny too. "Good moring" Isabelle said yawning. "Good moring Isabelle,do you want to go to a party" Admir said."Sure" she said. "Its at David O place" "Ok cya there"

David O house (time 8:26)

"Thx for coming Admir, Isabelle" said David O "No problem" they both said and went inside. "Hey David" said Doc "Wheres Cobb and Margie" he said. "There in the fireplace" he party was good. They played games wacthed movies it was good."Mayor can you come with me'said Isabelle. "Yea sure" he said. He walked with her and looked at David O,he rised his eyebrows. Admir looked at him mad and blussed. Ring! Ring! "Be right back" He walked in the living room. 'Hello" he said. "Hello David, do you like your party" a voice said. "Who is this" he said. "If you want to find out go to the closet by the kickten." David walked to stopped at the closet. "Wait is this Isabelle and Admir, let me geuss your going to pop out and scare me" he said. "I'm not Admir or Isabelle" the voice said on the phone. "Really prove it then" David said. "Wish grated" The closet door opened and someone grabed David. "AHHH" David screamed. "Did you hear that" said Margie. "It sounded like David lets find him" Cobb said,they got up from the chouch. The guy had a knife and stabed David in the chest. "AHH someone help!" "David!" the 3 of them said going in the kickten. SHING. "It's coming from the closet" said Doc. Before they got there the man opened teh door and ran. "Hey!" said Doc.

Outside

"What did you want ot talk about Isabelle" Admir said. "Well I want to than-."before she could finish they heard a scream. they went inside. "Omg what happend" Admir said. David's chest was coved in blood. "Call 911" he said. Doc got his phoneand called 911. Ring! Ring! Admir looked at his phone.

Unknown:Next time I'll kill him

Admir looked at David then at Doc and then his phone.

 **AN hope you liked this chapter see you next time bye**


	4. Chapter 4 The Killings start

Isabell was siting in her bed. She was tired. "Sigh, I think I better take a nap" said Isabell and layed down on her bed. Her phone rang she got up and looked who was calling her. "What but how" she said

Hospital (Time 12:56)

Margie, Doc, and Cobb were sitting down on chairs. Margie was asleep. The doctor came in the longe. "How is he" said Doc. "He will be fine he'll be staying here for the night" said the Doctor and left. "Hu, I thought he was dead" said Doc. Cobb punched Doc in the arm. "Don't say that" he said. Margie phone rang. She woke up and answered. "Hello" she said tiredly. "Hi, can you come pick up Admir" said Copper. "Ok" said Margie and hung up. "Cobb we have to go pick up Admir" she said. "Doc can you stay here." "Sure" "Ok see you later" said Margie and walked out with Cobb. Doc sighed, "I guess its just me now"

In car and on road (Time 12:58)

Cobb was thinking _I should tell her that I like her._ He looked at Margie then looked out the window. _But If I tell her and doesn't like me back than she'll probably not talk to me or try to avoid me._ "COBB" Margie yelled. "ahhh, o what" said Cobb. "Were here now go inside and get Admir" she said. "ok." Cobb got out of the car and entered the police station. "Hi, I'm here to pick up Admir" he said to Booker." Over here" he said and walked to the back, Cobb followed. " Here he is " Booker said. "I think that's him" he whispered. He opened the door. " Why did you lock him up" Cobb said. " I don't know Copper's order's Admir and Cobb walked back too the car and got in. "Well we should head back to the hospital" said Cobb. Margie stared the car.

Hospital (Time 1:09)

Doc was sitting. "Blah, this is boring" Doc phone rang. He answered. "Hello" he said. "Hi Doc" said someone. "Hi Andrew" Doc saw said "Find any girls yet" he asked. " No why does it matter anyway" Andrew said. "Because ever since your girlfriend broke up with you you only around your friends not anyone new" Doc said "I have a issue OK" said Andrew. Doc remembered something. "I have to call you back" he said. "Ok bye Doc" said Andrew and hung up. Doc walked to the front desk. "Can I see Lottie please" said Doc. "Sure"

Lottie Room (Time 1:29)

Doc walked in. "Hi Lottie" he said. "Hi Do-Doc" she said. "Are you ok" he asked. " Yea,I'm fine" she said back. It was quite for a 1 minute. "D-did Digby really hurt you" he asked. "I don't know" she said back. "Oh, Ok" Doc said about to leave. "Wait" Lottie said." What" "It wasn't Digby" she said. Doc stopped . "Who was it" he said walking to her bed. "Give me your phone" she said. Doc handed her phone. She typed and put her thumb on it. "It was a mask and It looked like this." She gave the phone to Doc. "O my gosh" he said. It was a jester mask. "Thank you Lottie" he said. "No problem" she said. Doc left the room and went to contacts.

Road (Time 1:39)

Margie, Cobb, and Admir were in the car. Admir looked out the window, he saw someone. "Stop" he said. Margie stopped. He rolled the window. The trio gasped. "Ethan!" the three said. "O Hi nice to see you again Admir." he said. "Your back" Admir said "Did Tom Nook forgive you." Ethan was quite. "Never mind." Admir said. "Well do you need a ride home." "No its ok" "Ok see yea" Ethan waved goodbye and continue to walk, and Margie stared the car and drove. Cobb phone rang. "Hello" he said. "Hi Cobb can you come quick its something important" Doc said. "Ok we will be there" Cobb said and hung up. "Hurry Doc said he has to tell us something important" he told Margie. Margie hurried. Admir got a text.

Unknown: I see your in a hurry to go to the hospital

Admir texted back

Admir: who is this

Unknown: The same guy who hurt David

Admir: You better not hurt anyone eles

Unknown: Too late you chose The hurt one or The Blue one

Admir asked Cobb "Are we almost there." "Yes we are almost there just 3 minutes" "Ok

Admir: Don't hurt David

Unknown: As you wish

Hospital (Time 1:46)

Doc was sitting in his chair. He got a text.

Coob: Were here met in the back

Doc felt something was wrong. "Ehh" he said

Doc: ok

Doc got up and walked to the back. It was dark. He saw a car and walked to it. He stopped at the window and looked inside. "They must be playing a prank on" he walked the other door and looked inside it. He sighed. and went to the back of the car and looked inside. Nothing. He got a message.

Cobb: Were here

Doc was confus. He got a message from Coob

Coob: I'M RIGHT HERE

He turned around. The killer was there and tried to stab him and missed. Doc punched him. He fell and Doc ran to a gap. He was trapped. He was running to get out but the kill was there and ran back and was trapped. The killer walked with his knife on the fence. Doc tried to climb the fence. He made it to the top the kill was right behind it. A car was coming. It was Margie car. "Help" he yelled. He looked behind him the killer has his knife raised and as aiming at his head. Doc screamed and jumped of the fence and fell on the ground. Admir got out of the car. "Doc!" he yelled and ran at Doc. He layed on his knees and looked at Doc's face. "Are you ok" and looked at the fence. There was no one there. "The killer he was- an" he said and cried. "Its ok" Admir said. He took Doc to the car." Lets go to his house quick" Admir said. "Ok Cobb in the car. he got in the car and Margie stared the car and drove to Doc's house

Isabell was sitting in her bed. She was tired. "Sigh, I better take a nap" said Isabell and layed down on her bed. Her phone rang. She got up and looked who was calling her "What but how" she said.

In coming call from:

Digby

She answerd. "Hello" she said. DEEEEE. She looked at her phone "He hung up" There was a knock on the door

 **A/N Well this is maybe the longest chapter I might have wrote of all my life. Anyway I left a Cliff Hanger Do you think it Digby at the front dor and who do you think is the killer? Anyway cya next time. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5 Stuck in a house till midnight

**The wait is over I hurred to make this new chapter since I haven't updated this story in a long time anyway enjoy.**

"Digby" Isabelle said. She got up and walked to the front door. "Hello" no answer. She opened it. She sighed "No one". She closed it and walked back to her bed. "I love those pj's" Isabelle stopped, and turned around. "Boo!" Digby said. "AHHH" Isabelle screamed. Digby covered her mouth."shh, I don't want to let anyone know I'm here" said Digby. "Ok" said Isabelle. "I'll tell you what really happened."

"Wait" said Admir. "What Admir" "Doc house is on the south and its closed" "O yea, lets go to Isabelle's house"

"So you didn't do it" said Isabelle sitting on the bed. "Yes" Digby said also sitting on the bed. " Well don't worry I won't tell anyone your her-KNOCCK" There was a knock at the door. "Digby hide in this closet" said Isabelle. Digby went inside a closet close to the bed (not really close tho duh) Isabelle walked to the door and opened the door. "Oh,hi mayor what happened" He walked in with out answering( so did Margie, Cobb, and Doc) "Doc hurt he got stabbed in the back" said Admir. "Oh, I have something that might heal that, I think its in the closet" said Isabelle _Wait is Digby in that closet_ Admir opened the closet. "Hmmm... is it on top of the slevle" he said. Digby was at the coner having his hand on his mouth "O found it" Admir said and grabbed it. He closed the closet and walked to Doc. "I hope he is ok" said Isabelle

The next day...

Admir walked in T.I.Y "Thank you come again" said someone. "Hi Ethan" he said. Ethan looked up from the paper he was writing on and looked at Admir. "O, hi Admir how are you" he said sounding a little sad,tired. "Good why are you sounding sad and tried." " *yawn* sorry Admir I just didn't sleep yesterday I just got here" he said. "Do you want to come over to my house Doc, Cobb, Margie, and Isabelle are going to be there" Admir said. "Ok" Ethan said rubbing his eyes.

Admir house(Midnight)

Ethan was sleeping on the couch peacefully, while Admir,Isabelle,Margie were watching a T.V show in the bedroom while Doc,David (and Ethan sleeping on the couch) were in the living room watching a horror movie. A bedsheet was floating and pushed a person off the window. "D-do you think t-that can happen in real l-life" said Doc sounding scared. David turned to see Doc. "No" he said. But he was shaking. "I don't know" he said back. Doc phone rang and jumped. "Let me answer this" Doc said and walked to the bathroom. "Hello" he said. "Guess what Doc, I just got a cool chair" said someone. "You know O'Hare you don't have to call me to tell everything you do" Doc said.

In living room

David pushed the movie. "I'll wait for him" he said. He got his phone and opened it. He had 1 missed call and 3 new messages. He looked puzzled. He looked at the call. It was from a person named Mia. He sighed and looked at the messages he had. 2 were for Mia and 1 was from unknown. He looked at the unknown one.

Unknown: Tell Admir he forgot to lock the back door

 _Wait but he did._ "Ehhh, ill ignore it"

Bedroom (Upstairs)

"That episode wasn't really good" said Margie. Admir phone rang. "Be right back" he said. "Well at least it was long" said Isabelle. "Hello" he said. "Admir did you lock the back door" said David. "First maybe you can come upstairs and tell me in person, Second Yes why" Admir said. "because I got a message form someone named unknown and said that I should tell u that you forgot to lock the back door" he said. Admir was puzzled. Ding Ding Admir phone did. "Wait hold on a minute" he said. He put hold and looked at the message.

Unknown: You did forget to lock

Admir: you don't know that and if you do how

Admir was wating for a answer. He unholed David. "David you need to get Doc and Ethan upstairs right know he said. "Ok" said Doc. "bye" and hung up. He looked at his new messages and click the new one

Unknown: Beacuse I'm inside the house right now

Admir: If you hurt Doc, David or Ethan I swear...

Unknown: Too late now chose Which one of the three or surprise

Admir was thinking _what is surprise? I don´t want David, Doc, or Ethan but..._

Admir : I want the surprise

Unknown: As you wish

(living room downstiars)

Doc came out the bathroom. "Doc we need to go upstaiers" said David. "Ok" said Doc. David and Doc got a message. They both looked at there messages

Doc message Unknown: Go upstairs and Isabelle die's

David message Unknown: Go upstairs and Admir die's

"We need to stay down here" they both said at the same time.

Admir was waiting at the door (upstairs) Isabelle got a text

Unknown: tell Admir what's wrong

Isabelle got up and walked to Admir "Mayor what's wrong " she said. "Nothing Isabelle" he said. They both got a text.

Unknown: He lying i guess you dont understand Admir well lights out for you Admir

All of a suden the lights turned off

 **A/N Well clift hanger anyway hope you enjoyed this new chapter see you next time bye**


	6. Chapter 6 Stuck in a housr Part 2

Stuck in a house till midnight- part 2

"Stay were you are" said Admir "Ok"

Downstairs

"Omg the lights are out" said Doc. "Come" said David. He went to the kitchen and Doc followed "Cobb do u have your hammer" said Doc "Wait you bring a hammer with you" said David. " Yes here" Cobb said back and gave it to doc ok I'm going to smash the window then we get out off here" said Doc going to a window. David got a text.

Unknown: Smash the window and Cobb or Doc dies

"Wait stop" said David. "What" said Doc "Don't or the killer kill's Cobb" said David. "What don't Doc" said Cobb. "Ok" he said and put the hammer down. "But how do we get out of here" said Doc. David got another text.

Unknown: This is a big place I can be anywhere so if you want to live don't pick the wrong room

Upstairs

Admir, Isabelle, and Margie went downstairs with flashlights. "Doc, David" Admir said. "Look's like Ethan still asleep" said Isabelle. They went into the Kitchen. "Doc, David, Cobb." "I think we should split up" said Admir. "No it will be for the killer to find us" said Margie. "We have to" said Isabelle. "Ok well be careful"

 **Admir**

Amir was walking in a room he used for party's. "It's ok there are no lights just my flashlight and I'm alone" he said. "Maybe It's someone playing a prank, maybe." He sat on the couch and looked at his phone

David chat

Admir: Wru guys :(

David: In the house

Admir: I know your in the house but where

David: I can't tell you

Admir: Y

David: I just can't I'm sorry

Admir sighed. "I should get up" he said.

 **David**

He was in a closet.

unknown: Surprise

David: What is the Surprise

Unknown: A chose You or The Surprise

David: Surprise

unknown: as you wish

He went out of the closet.

Admir: I found the others come outside

David started to speed run to the door. _Creeeekek_ He turned around.

David: I'll be right there in a minute

He started to go the way he came from. "Hello" he said opening a door. He got his flashlight out and turned it on. " What the" he said. There was blood everywhere and paintings everywhere with all the villages. Even Him, Isabelle, Doc, Margie, Andrew, Ethan and Mia. Behind them Were Cobb and Stealing. They were X-ed out with red paint. "Why would Admir have a room-" He was stopped by someone coming in. Before The person came in David hid behind a painting (Which was hard to see anyone) and turned off his flashlight.

It was Admir.

"What the" he whispered. Admir was walking slowly to a painting. He grabed A jar off red paint and put a red X on a painting. Some red paint fell and landed on David's hand. Then Admir left. David Got up and left the room. "Calm down David" He said while walking. "Just Get out of here and just-" he was stopped by some one. He just stood there. The Guy Waved at him. Then rasied a knife and almost stabed him but David kicked him. He ran up stairs and locked the door. He went out the window and waved. "Doc Cobb Isabelle Margie HELP" he said. They shouted "Hind ou" _What_ he thought. They Pointed Behind them. He looked behind him. There was the guy and threw David off the Roof. David yelled when he hit the ground. The Guy went back in. "David are you ok" said Isabelle running to him. " Yes" he said getting up. "Let me help you" said Isabelle. "Hey David are you ok." Admir said Coming out off the house. "Yea" he said. "Wait" said Doc. "Ethan still in there" said Doc. They ran to the door but it was locked. They looked in the window. The guy was by Ethan. They all yelled Ethan to get out off there but was still asleep. The Guy raised his knife. "NO" Admir said. Ethan Kicked The guy and the guy fell back on the glass table. "Yes" said Doc. Ethan got up and ran to the door. "Ethan" Admir said. "I'm alright" he said back. "Sis" said someone. "Digby" said Isabelle hugging him. " I called the police to come here" said Digby. "But what if they see yo-" " I'm going back to the house now bye" he said and walked away. The police came. "Isabelle" said Admir. "Yes" she said back. "Was that Digby" he said. " I'll say what happened" David got a text

unknown: Its time for your surprise

Stealing was walking to his house and entered. "Ok" he said. He went to the top of his self to get something. " O there's my phone" he said. He grabbed a screw driver. "Need to fix my bed" he said. His phone rang

Gaby: look on your desk

He looked puzzled but went to his desk. He didn't know behind him the closet door opened and a guy came out of it. The guy got the screw driver. "Nothing" said Stealing and turned around. "GAHHHhhhhaaoah" He screamed. The guy stabbed him in the neck with the screw driver and countined to push it in. Stealing fell to the ground. He wasn't moving. The guy dropped a note and left. It said

Sur _prise_


	7. Chapter 7 David The truth seeker

**A/N So the last chapter wasn't really good this so I'll try to make this good Enjoy!**

David P.O.V

I can't Un-see what I saw. Admir had a room with blood like paint I think anyway and X out Stealing and Cobb. I was walking to Stealing house to tell him. He stopped at his door it was open. Weird he would never leave his door open. I went inside and looked around. It sure is dark. I walked around for a bit. I see a screw diver on the ground with a note. It said Sur _prise._ "Why is the last part wigly" I thought. I picked up the screw diver. It was all red. I put it back and left.

The next day

I woke up with a strange feeling. I got dressed and went outside I went to Stealing house again. I saw the police outside. "What happened" I asked to the sheriff. "Well David Admir found Stealing body in his house" the sheriff said. "Sheriff Jose we found evadince" said Copper. He showed Jose a Screw driver and a paper. " Ok back to the stasion"

At the café

I walked in and sat down. I looked up and saw Admir. "Hi David" he said. "O hi how are y _ou_ " My voice craked. He looked at my hand then back at me and said, "I got to go to the bathroom ceaked the desk ok" he said. "ok" he then left. When he left I grabbed his phone and opened it. I went through all the apps and one app I should have not seen. I went to his pictures. Some picture like always me with him, him with Isabelle. Then one picture with me looking at the screw driver. I sent it to my phone and put his phone back. Admir came back. "Thanks" " No problem Got to go bye" I said and left. **(Going out of his pov for this)** Admir got his phone and looked at his picture's he went to a picture of his mom, he sighed.

 **(Back to David P.O.V)**

I was walking around until I ran into one of my friends Mia. "Hi David" "Hi Mia" I said and she stared to walk with me. "So how are you doing" she asked "I'm doing good" She stayed quite for 5 minutes. "Can I kiss you" she said. I looked up. "What" I said. But she already did. She pressed her lips with mine. We pulled away. "Don't tell Anyone bye" she said and left. I stood there until afternoon

I went to the police stasion and went to the file room. I don't know why they let people go in but I'm glad they did. I found Admir file after 2 hours. I looked inside his file. Nothing that will help me. I closed the file and then a paper fell. I picked it up but I found some interesting stuff. Admir dad was a murder. I was really well I don't know how to say it. I put it in my pocket and left.

David House

I sat in my bed with nothing but my gym shorts on. I looked at the paper. "Is it Admir who killed Stealing" I said. I heard a knock on my door and went to answer it. "Hi Ethan" Ethan said. "I need to tell you something"

Doc house ( Out of David P.O.V)'

"Ok it's time to sleep" He said. He got a text.

Unknown: (Picture of David and Mia kissing)

"Omg" he said. He said and walked to David house

 **A/N So yea hope you enjoyed Next chapter will be from Ethan Point of view. Review plz bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 Ethan is Mental

So **now on to Ethan P.O.V It's going to be a little sad so warning.**

Ethan P.O.V

I was sitting on my bed with my hand on my head. I can't everyone looking at me. I got up and got dressed for to go work at T and T. I got there and went behind the counter. No one really come's so I don't do much. Tom Nook comes "Go to school your shift is over" he said. Ï just started workin-." "GO" he said and I just left.

I went home first to take off my worker cloths and put on basic cloths. I put on a blue jacket I made, blue gym shorts and my shoe's. I went to main street and entered the school ( This is from HHD) Everyone looked at me then continued to talk. I don't know why they look at me. I see Admir, David, Andrew, Mia ,Mike ,Cobb, Doc and Margie. "O Ethan your back" Mike said. Mike is a good person but his mom died and his father gave him to officer Copper. "Hi nice to see you to" I said. Ï think we should go now" Admir said. "Don't tell me they are behind me" He nodded. I turned around. It was the Black widow gang (boys gang) it's only three people so yeah. "Look who came back" said the leader Mal . The other two where named Adam and Jim. "Yeah so what" I said and left with my friends. "Well maybe your parents say no in there grave." I stopped and turned around. "What" I said. "Your parents are dead face it" Then they showed a picture of My parents grave with a caption of " Aww poor Ethan all alone now ( laughing face). Then everyone laughed but Admir, David, Andrew, Mia ,Mike ,Cobb, Doc and Margie they just looked shocked. I couldn't take anymore and ran to the bathroom.

Bathroom

I ran inside and cried. Why me. I just wanted to kill myself. I got something from my backpack. It was a knife. I don't know why I have it in my backpack. I looked at myself and slit my skin. I screamed inside my head. Then Admir and David came in. 'What are you doing" they said running to me. I dropped my knife and tried covering my big cut on my right arm. They grabbed my arm and tried to stopped the bleeding. "Why did you do that" David said. I didn't answer and just looked at the floor. Ethan tell us" Admir said. My eyes started tearing up. "Ethan" they both said. I started to cry again. Thankfully the bleeding stopped. They took me to the library to calm down. They went to the computer to "Search info." I looked at a book called "The past murders" Then Mal came again. He grabbed my arm "Oh what happened to your did your parents cut it for"he said. I just tried walking away put he had a tight grip. " Did they tell you to die" he said tightening his grip. "No they didn't" I said sound like I'm about to cry. " Are you sure you don't lie to your parents" he said. "I'm not lying" I said crying a little and felt like screaming. "Really because-." " Shut up" I said almost yelling everyone looked at me. "Don't yell to your parents" right after he finished his sentence I lost it. I punched him. "SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP" I yelled and got the knife I still had in my pocket stabbed my self and threw myself on the bookshelf. Everything was black for me. The last thing I saw was my blood

Everyone P.O.V

Hospital

David and Admir was waiting in the waiting area. The doctor. "Nick, how is Ethan" said David. " Can I talk to you in pravite" he said and walked to his office.

Office

"He had a mental breakdown" Nick said. "O my gosh" said David. "So he is crazy" said Admir. "No but he dose crazy when someone says anything about his parents" he said. "O well what happened to his parents"

Ethan P.O.V

I woke up. I was in my house I looked around. Yep it is my house. I felt blood and looked at my arm. O yea. I looked at my phone for a message

Unknown: (David kissing Mia)

Unknown: (Video clip)

I couldn't believe it. David told me he just liked her as a friend. I pressed the clip knowing something bad is in it

 _So tell me why you hide Digby._ Digby why would "Unknown" send me this. Also that sounded like Admir voice. _Because,_ That sounded like Isabelle's, _He is my brother and I do anything for him he said he didn't do it. Ok I believe you._ That was it. Admir must have done this I got up and went to David house

David's house

I knocked on the door waiting. David opened. "Hi Ethan" he said. He sounded innocent but I know he is not. "We need to talk" I said and walked in. "So what did you wan-" I stopped him. "What is this" I said showing the picture. He just looked at it. "Huh what is it" I said standing up and got the knife I had in my pocket. He ran to the kitchen, I followed and stabbed him. He fell to the ground. I stopped, I couldn't believe what I did. " It's ok" said David. Getting up. "It's true you are mental" he said. "Wait what" I said. But then someone came out of the closet. He wore a black robe and a jester mask. He had a knife and almost stabbed me. I dogged and ran upstairs and into David's room. But I remember seeing him stab David. I opened the window and crawled out. But I see David and Mia making out. I couldn't believe it. Then I felt someone push me I hit the ground, I was only seeing black, I fainted.

 **A/N Well yeah that's Ethan P.O.V next is Isabelle P.O.V and it's going to be short anyway see you next time, peace out.**


	9. Chapter 9 A ltlle something eles

I am NOT ending the story's I am only mowing them to Wattpad for other people to see.


	10. Chapter 10 AN

**Hello! Welcome back for another chapter, We are almost to the end but no to close, anyway enjoy!**

David was turning on his Laptop. Once on was turned on he clicked on "Animal Crome" then searched up "Airstar killer killed"

Meanwhile

Margie was on Skype and called Marshal. Marshal answered there call. They couldn't hear each other because the police said that everyone should sleep and they will keep grad if the killer comes. Margie made a signal with her hands that said "be right back" and got up. Marshal had a bucket of water by her because of a leak in the roof. her laptop got a messages saying "Battery 4%". She plugged her charger in the outlet. Margie came back with a glass of water.

David Page finally loaded and he read what it said.

 _The day that killer, Sheran was killed by a group of his old friends. His friends stated he wasn't the actually killer, he only helped him out. The friends killed the REAL killer but to this day no one knows how it was._

Margie and Marshal kept doing hand signals, Margie looked away for a moment and the closet door behind Marshal opened and a knife wad swing into Marshall head. Margie was screaming. There was blood all over Marshall screen. Daivd then saw another thing on the page

 _The Airstar killer had one son and his name wad Admir..._

April 20 2017 the murders continue.

...


End file.
